


Fun In The Light Booth

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deepthroating, Evan calls Connor Baby, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Evan, Rough Oral Sex, Semi confident Evan Hansen, Semi-Public Sex, theatre kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Theatre kids AU: Evan's therapist suggested after school activities to help him gain some confidence and his mom was more then on board with it. Where could he join where he could stay behind the scenes? The theatre of course!During his last run through for the spring musical Evan's boyfriend decides to reward him for all of his hard work. After all, what better way to worship his lighting god then on his knees?Day 1 of Kinktober 2018: Deep-throat





	Fun In The Light Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it has been almost 10 years since I have last written any kind of fanfiction but fuck it. Let's do some Kinktober! An seeing how I am a busy ass nursing student who's life is mental health right now, what better fandom to do it for than DEH. Hopefully this is not awful, I drew on some personal inspiration for this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 Day 1: Deep-throating.

 

When his therapist suggested that Evan participated in an after school activity to help him feel more comfortable around people, Evan wanted nothing more then to lock himself in a closet and hide. When his mother agreed with him, he did. For a good hour.

 

Thankfully with some not so gentile coaxing from his "family friend" Jared, he decided to come out of the closet and go into the theatre. 

 

The greatest thing about joining the drama department for their spring musical of _Grease_  was that there were so many behind the scenes roles that Evan didn't have to worry about going onto stage and dying from his crippling anxiety. No, Evan got to stay up in the tech booth and work the production behind the scenes. He was _The Light God_.

 

Evan never thought he would have enjoyed his new afterschool role at all, but there was a certain _power_  that came with knowing that the entire production was in your hands. After all, how can anyone see the actors if there was no lights?  Not to mention, his partner in the tech booth was a god in his own right.

 

Connor Murphy, the sound technician, or as he liked to be known as _The Sound God_ , and his better half.

 

Yes, somehow halfway through the production, as Evan and Connor holed themselves up in the tech booth, they had found that they actually had quite a bit in common.

 

Both of them had mental disease, Evan with his anxiety and Connor with his bipolar disorder. Both of them had fathers who were less than ideal and mothers that tried so hard to make up for it, and both of them were very, _very_ gay for each other.

 

As Evan was hunched over his light board in the darkness of the booth, the cast on stage preparing to start the final run through of the show before opening night tomorrow, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

"Connor, I'm trying to concentrate. We open tomorrow night and I need to make sure this last run through is flawless. I am not gonna be the one to screw up this performance."

 

"Come on Evangreen." Connor smirked into his neck and placed a kiss there, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. "You have got this. Your lighting design is flawless. Way to good for those assholes down there."

 

"Hey lovebirds!" Jared called out from down below, waving his clipboard around. "Quit gaying up the booth and get ready. We are about to start the run through"

 

Connor glared. "Especially that asshole Kleinman." he growled. "I will never understand why they decided to give him the responsibility of Stage Manager. That guy is a fucking moron."

 

"He does good work." Evan said weakly, trying to stick up for his friend. Through the course of the musical, the two of them have actually grown closer and moved from "family friends" to "friends". The jokes still sometimes weighed on Evan, but he liked to think that he was getting better at not taking it personal.

 

"Yeah, sure." Connor scoffed. "Good work."

 

"He does!"

 

Evan turned around into his boyfriends arms and wound his arms around his neck, carding his fingers through his hair. "Now why don’t you do good work and get that cute ass of yours in position to start the run through." Evan tugged his hair a bit and pulled his mouth down for a quick peck.

 

"We still have 15 minutes." Connor smirked and pushed Evan down into his chair. "How about I get into another position first."

 

Connor dropped down to his knees in front of Evan and cupped his groin. Evan's eyes widened as his cock instantly hardened.

 

“C-connor. We can’t do this _here._ ” Evan hissed. “ Everyone is down there and they can see in here. We can do this later. “

 

Connor leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Evan. “I don’t think I want to” He started to mouth at Evan’s cock through his khakis. “You see, I have worked so _very hard_ , and I think I deserve a reward. Don’t you?” He looked up at Evan and tilted his head, very much the cat that knew he had the mouse within his clutches.

 

Evan looked down at his boyfriend in equal parts wonder and fear.

 

“Fuck it.” Evan put his hands back into Connor’s hair and tugged his face back to his cock, his grip firm like he knew Connor liked. “You have 15 minutes to make me cum. If you can do that then you will get a very special reward after the show. You ready baby?”

 

Connor groaned and nodded his head as much as the tight grip in his hair would allow. “Yes. Fuck yes.”  He reached for the zip of Evan’s khakis, hands shanking in his eagerness.

 

As much as socializing with others in the theatre department has helped Evan open up to others, it was Connor and his need for a firm hand in bed that has really helped his confidence grow.

 

Evan fished out his erection with his other hand and tapped the head against Connor’s lips. “Do you want this baby?” Evan asked, quietly as he didn’t want to get caught by the rest of the cast down below.

 

“Yes. Please. I want it.” He licked the tip, savoring the taste of Evan’s pre on his tongue.

 

“Well, then take it.” He tugged Connor’s head down till the head slipped past his lips, groaning as he felt the tight, wet heat that was his boyfriends mouth.

 

With a whimper Connor dived down Evan’s dick like a starved man, gagging as it hit the back of his throat in his eagerness.

 

“Careful baby, we don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Evan hissed, trying to resist the urge to flex his hips and drive his cock deeper down his throat.

 

Connor didn’t listen. With wild abandon he continued to swallow Evan down deeper and deeper with every pass, nose just barely starting to brush his pubic hair at the thick base. He wanted it. _He needed it! You_

“Fuck. Connor. That’s it baby.” Evan thrust his hips up. “ You want all of it don’t you. Greedy.” He gripped Connor’s hair tighter, eliciting a moan. “I will give you all of this dick if that is what you want baby. Brace yourself.”

 

Evan pushed deep down his throat and held Connor there. Connor gagged, eyes watering, but he loved it. Unable to stand it any longer Connor moved his hands down to his own dick and released it from it’s tight prison. Skinny jeans were just not made for erections!

 

“Oh god, yes.” Evan hissed. “You love it so much, you love choking on my cock. You can’t help touching yourself.” His head fell back, hanging over the back of his chair. “ Make yourself cum Baby. Cum while I fuck your throat!”

 

Connor couldn’t believe it. _This is so fucking hot!_ He didn’t want Evan to ever stop fucking his throat. He could die happy like this, choking on the thick dick of his boyfriend. He whimpered again and squeezed his dick hard. _So close!_

“I’m almost there Baby.” Evan groaned. “Are you ready? I’m gonna shoot right down your fucking throat.”

 

Connor hummed, he wanted it. Wanted it so bad.

 

“Get ready.” He thrust his hips up hard and fast, balls smacking Connor’s chin. “ Here it comes.”

 

Evan felt his entire body seize up as he came, shooting straight down Connor’s throat, holding his face down till he finished. Connor couldn’t take it anymore and followed right after him, catching his cum in his hand.

 

With a pleased sigh, Evan removed himself from Connor’s mouth and leaned back in his chair completely boneless. “That was amazing Connor. If that is my reward for a good lighting design, I should take this up for a career when we graduate.” Evan smiled down at his wonderful boyfriend and caressed the side of his face. “I love you so much.”

 

Connor rubbed his face against his hand. No longer the cat that caught the mouse but a sweet kitten. “Let’s be honest Evan,” he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his release away, cleaning his hand while looking him dead in the eye. “ A great lighting design, a bonsai tree well-trimmed. I will find a reason to reward my delicious boyfriend. Especially when he fucks my throat so well.”

 

Evan blushed a deep crimson. No matter how far he had come from the shy and anxious Evan who was too afraid to order food by himself, he still couldn’t believe how down right _filthy_ he got when Connor got him going. _It’s a good thing he likes to hear me talk like that. I would probably die of embarrassment otherwise!_

“OK! IT’S TIME TO START OUR LAST RUN THROUGH!” Jared’s voice rang out loudly. “Evan! Murphy! Get ready to start!”

 

Evan jolted upright and quickly tucked himself back in his khakis. “Time to start the show. Break a leg Connifer.”

 

“You got it Evangreen.” Connor popped up to his feet an zipped his skinny jeans back up. “Maybe when we are done we can go to the orchard and you can bend me over my car and give me my reward.” He winked and walked to the adjoining room that housed the sound equipment, ready to start the show.

 

_Dear God I love that man._ Evan turned and faced the stage with a dopy grin, ready to hit his cues.

 

“Ready Evan? “ Jared called up, knowing grin on his face. “Action!”

 

_Shit. He knows._ Evan flushed bright red and hit his first cue. _Oh well. The show must go on._


End file.
